151 Caroline Street
by Jupiter Light
Summary: Post X3- After everything maybe it's time to relax? Over due desire takes over, leaving raw emotions behind there is nothing left to be said only to be done... ROMY R&R mature content and scenes!


Rogue walked down an old street, heading to her cozy house by the lake. Even with the heat pouring down on her tanned skin and the breath taking view of the sunset in the Southern countryside the southern belle was not smiling. It had been two weeks since she moved in with the love of her life and he was gone for almost all of it. So much in fact Rogue was scared that he might not remember his way home.

In her hands she carried a couple of bags of groceries. The heavy weight pulling on her hands she wished nothing more then to have the strength she once cursed. Walking with the load her mind was taunted by the couples holding hands and sneaking kisses. It was what she wanted to be doing; kissing him, holding him, just enjoying his existence.

Reaching home was long over due, the walk from the corner store to her home was hell being forced to see lovers everywhere and be with her own was cruel.

Dropping the bags on kitchen counter she reached and flicked the lights on repeatedly. It wasn't pitched black but a cool dim enough to slightly see and feel your way around.

"Ough" she sighed, the house was an older model the fuse system wasn't what it used to be.

Feeling around for the flashlight in the utility draw, she pricked her finger on a sharp tool. "Ouch!" she quickly stuck her finger in her mouth. "Fuck" she said grabbing the flashlight and turning it on. It flickered a couple of times before going out completely. "Damn it"

"Oh chere here I thought you liked the dark" the sharp voice that she dreamt of brought a cool wave down her back she dropped the flashlight in horror.

"Remy…" he gave her a lopsided smirk and jump off the counter top. "Remy!" Rogue was quick to embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his bard shoulders and tip-toed up to feed on his juicy lips.

Remy pulled her body up to his chest by lifting her from her lower thighs. He dropped her on the cold counter top breaking their lips contact.

"ahhh…." She still held Remy by the neck pulling on his hair to look at her. "Hmmm" she groaned in frustration.

"Remy…"

"Sshhhh…" he put a finger to her lips. And with the next hand he pulled out an emerald necklace from his pocket. "I couldn't resist" he smiled and draped down to put the fragile necklace on her delicate skin.

Slipping it on Remy whispered "j'ai manqué la façon que vous sentez, comme l'été"* he kissed her jaw line to her ear. Vous êtes les plus belles femmes que je voyais jamais**. He bit down on her earlobe playfully.

His wet tongue sucked down her neck "Vous avez été dans mes rêves chaque nuit***" consuming her neck he tilted her back to completely devour her neck "vous faites ce cajun vouloir faire des choses inconcevables****" Remy's husky voice was like a warm hand beneath Rogue's panties she loved they way he spoke.

His hand wondered underneath her skimpy tank top to her lose bra, wiggling underneath it he attacked her full breast. Rogue let out a breath in excitement, up until that moment Remy had her hands bound not willing to play fair. "Oh god it's been to long Remy"

"But I'm here now let's not waste a minute" biting her lower lip he used it to drag Rogue in for a deeper kiss claiming all of her. He couldn't hold back any longer and Rogue could tell from the desperation in his kiss. Not being one to contain herself Rogue removed the flimsy piece of fabric that blocked their prolonged touch. Her unclasped bra fell off her leaving Remy hungry hands to go to work. He used his tongue to caress her Harding nipples. Squeezing her breast at the same time, the sensation only made her core more moist. He looked up to her eyes "Je veux vous tous***" Remy French was the biggest for play for Rogue, each verb the slight accent was murder to her senses. Heat rippled from her centre to every nerve ending.

Remy firmly planted his hands at the sides of her cheeks; his thumbed ran over her cheeks and forcefully pulled her mouth to his. Where he roughly injected his tick tongue into her soft mouth. Their tongues dance passionately each other exploring and rediscovering old sensations.

Rogue ripped Remy's shirt off him and exposing his raw muscles, his tanned body shinning even in the dim room. "AHH…" Rogue groaned as she dug her nails into his skin. The kiss only grew stranger as she tore into his skin.

Remy hands founds her buckle as Rogue found his, "I've waited too long…I want this oh fuck me…Fuck me please" she pulled down Remy's pants with her feet and wrapped her legs around Remy's waist. Pushing forward she arched herself more into his chest taking over his neck. Lifting her by her ass Remy shoved them both into a near by wall. Feeling like the moment would disappear if he didn't Remy entered his large swollen erection into Rogue's hot women hood.

"Awe" he slowly pulled and pushed in and out of her. "Oh Remy…" the slow penetration shot jolts down Rogue only strengthening Remy. "Must you always be cruel?" Rogue begged more then anything to Remy. Shoving them off the wall and slamming Remy's back into their dining table, Rogue grinded her tights deeper onto Remy's shaft. She quivered out of pleasure as she started to rock slow and defiantly on him. She thought she could tease him like he was doing to her. But she couldn't handle it she needed too much. Almost collapsing over Rogue braced her hands on Remy's shoulders and rode him with everything in her. "Remy…" Both their bodies were hot and the smell of the sweet sweat dripping off them had them in ecstasy. Her nails dug into Remy's shoulders and burst moans and gasps left her throat with each exhale. Remy was calling her name along side her as he playfully slapped her ass. The pressure they shared was overbearing. She was perfection; Remy almost released from watching her do the work. He groaned and gripped her ass forcefully rocking her harder… and harder. Remy's desired consumed him suddenly it wasn't enough he craved more.

He roared flipping them over, the legs of the table creaked as Remy pinned down Rogue's arms and thrust into her. "Oh god, ahh" Rogue screamed biting into Remy's arm. She was so tick and wet Remy was losing his mind. Her breath's got strong his panting was out of control. Remy's shallow breathing and the creaking foot of the table was their rhythm, fast and uncontrolled. Remy's thrusting became more aggressive as his pressure was almost at his peek.

"Fuck me…Yes oh" The sweat glazed Rogue's body making her glow under neat Remy. "Remy I'm…god" sentence's didn't make sense anymore. She was close to her finish Remy could feel her liquids mounting. Her walls quivered around Remy's piece. In between his thrust he swirled his groan creating new patterns. The new beat found hidden places within Rogue.

"Yes…Oh god do it" she cried the same phrase over and over into Remy's ear echoing the house. Crying mercy with Remy name "Remy, Remy, Remy…Remy…Remy" the pressuring orgasm took her bringing her to bliss mind and body it made stiff. She could feel every nerve every ending…

Remy's heart raced as he pumped deeper into Rogue hitting his hand on table. He came shouting "Anna" to the high heavens flinching at times as his too found his blissful pool.

Even with his extensive completion watching Rogue beneath him made hot still. She licked her hands and slid them downs to Remy's member as he ejected himself from her, stroking him up and down, tight to lose. Remy eye's rolled back at the sensation; they only shot open when Rogue quickly removed her hand. Being a tease came natural to her.

Rogue's hair was sticking onto her chest ending at the tip of nipples, her lips swollen as she bit them and ran her hand down her flushed skin. About to play a new game she recognized the sinful hunger in Remy's eyes. "Don't Remy…" and an evil smile came over his face.

"Remy" she brought her legs together.

"Don't what Anna?" He flew to her lips. Biting her lips once more he brought her in sucking on her. "Don't what?" he kissed her repeatedly on the lips each time lasting slightly longer. Each kiss leaving Rogue intoxicated, she never knew how Remy did it each touch was always better then the last. She could never resist.

Remy lifted Rogue up slightly allowing her to arch her back. His hands danced down the outline of her body before switching to the inner sensitive skin of her thighs. Rogue whimpered into Remy's touch his hand slithered down her heating her centre and gently stroking it as he continued to kiss her passionately. The annoying creaking couldn't be heard by the two lovers only Remy's shallow breaths, he was living temptation for Rogue.

He pulled her closer and laid her down flat spacing her legs. She was falling victim to his warm hand as the strokes got stronger. "Ahmmm" she moaned Rogue hated giving Remy the complete control but loved the way he combined gentle and dominating so well. Perfectly elevating her back for Remy to get better access. He kissed down her stomach planting hard ones on her womanhood. He licked her with his long tongue once. Rogue sighed and dropped her head smiling at Remy, she mouth the words 'fuck me' to him. Remy licked the top half of her and rubbed her still with hand; it made Rogue bounce with excitement and she made a new beat trusting into his mouth harder. Her escalation in breathing came harder drowning out the rocking of the old table.

"Ah Ah oh I hate you…" she whimpered to Remy while holding his head steady.

Remy inserted his two of his slender fingers into to growing centre. He pulled in and out teasing while sucking on her. Rogue knew where this was going- drowning in Remy's orgasms was more sin then anything else she had committed in her pass

"Deeper…I hate you…Fuck deeper"

A loud snap made Remy flash his head up. He and Rogue both looked at each other for a moment unsure of the sound. Remy wiggled to sit properly. They briefly exchanged concerned faces before they heard the noise again and again before…

"CRACK!-SHASH-ERRP"

In a sudden moment Rogue and Remy were on the floor on top of what was left of their dining table.

"Hahah" Remy laugh before Rogue broke from her shock and joined him. "Ahhahhaha" they laughed harder.

"Welcome home Remy" Rogue rested her head in the cave of his neck after kissing him. "I guess we need to go shopping then huh?"

Remy's eyes went big "Yeah I guess we do" The reality that it was their home didn't settle in him until that minute.

"So…" Rogue as interrupted by Remy's fast hands scooping her up and flinging her over his shoulder. "Remy!" she yelled jokingly "What are you doing!?" he walked away from the pile of wood, with his love in his arms.

"Going to break the bedroom maybe the living room too thought you would want to come"

"I'll come anywhere with you" Rogue slid off his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck and her long legs at his waist. She licked his cheek, earlobe and corseted his hair. "The bathroom needs redecorating…"

Ok so the french quotes i used i put the translation at the bottom but i used a google translator which i'm thinking isn't spot on. I don't know french Sorry if it's that bad.

i've missed the way you smell, like summer

You've been in my dreams every night.

You mke this cajun want to do unthinkable things

I want all of you


End file.
